Une histoire de deux couers A Tale of Two Hearts
by littlecoconut7
Summary: You must choose wisely whose heart you want which is destined to be yours. With love, comes jealousy. With jealousy, comes anger. As two hearts become one, you must first think if destiny decided that that heart you choose is yours...


Kingdom Hearts- Chapter 1

"Land Ho!" Sora declared while standing on the tip of the raft. He looked back for two seconds and see my best friends Donald and Goofy… sleeping. Sora went towards them, slowly making faces at them. Just to piss them off and just for the hell of it, he jumped on the raft like it was a bed. Donald and Goofy woke up and screamed in horror.

"Sor-!" Donald went up as Sora's immaturityness kicked in.

"Stop this now!" Goofy didn't care what Sora was doing as he laughed his Goofy laugh.

"Oh Yea Donald?!" Sora wisecracked.

"Hmm!?"

"I don't care!" Sora jumped so hard on the raft that it popped and tipped over. Sora came up underwater and spit it out. Soon after Donald and Goofy came up from the ocean. Donald looked at Sora as he was a heartless and chased him all the way to land.

"Haha! Donald you can't catch me!" Sora cried. Donald yelled in rage as he chased Sora. Goofy came and followed.

"Haha I win!" Sora yelled as Donald is trying to swim to shore. He looked around and then saw his old friends from a distance as they were building something. He yelled at their direction.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora cried. Kairi and Riku stopped what they were doing and looked to the direction they heard the voice from.

"Sora?" Kairi squinted to see. She dilated her eyes and yelled,

"It's Sora! Riku, it's Sora!" Riku continued what he was doing and became indifferent. Kairi was running towards Sora's direction. As soon she left the site, Kairi looked back and realized Riku wasn't following her. She went up to Riku and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on Riku! Sora's back!" she cried. Riku quickly released his hand from her clutch and said,

"No." Kairi looked at him with crying eyes. Riku gave her a smile and apologized.

"Sorry Kairi. I'll catch up with you in a little bit. You can go ahead." Kairi smiled and ran to Sora.

**_He's back…_**

Sora was walking aimlessly as Kairi yelled his name. He turned and saw Kairi.

"Soraaaaaaaaaa!" Kairi yelled. Sora opened his arms as Kairi ran to him. Their bodies met and they hugged. Kairi tears touching Sora's shoulder as she said brokenly,

"I missed you so much!" They both broke free of the hug. Sora smiled and said,

"Haha how do you think I feel?" Kairi went to Sora's face and kissed him. As they kissed, Sora saw a blonde girl kissing him as if she was Kairi. He pulled away and yelled,

"Aghh!" Kairi looked at him like he was joking about the manner.

"Oh you don't like me anymore?"

"No! That's not it! I just have a headache." She laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked.

"Oh he said he's coming…"

_Meanwhile…_

Riku looked at a distance, witnessing everything that happened. He held a piece of wood in his hand and clutched it to the point it broke.

_You don't care… You never did._

As Riku snapped out of the dazed, he went over to Sora to welcome him back.

Sora and Kairi were talking as Riku came over. Sora ran up to Riku and said,

"Hey buddy! How are you doing?"

"Nice to see you Sora." He said unresponsively. Suddenly, Donald and Goofy snuck up on Sora and body slammed him.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW SORA?!" They both screamed. Sora laughed and got up. Donald and Goofy looked at Kairi.

"Sora, who's that?" Donald asked.

"Kairi! Don't you remember her?"

"No. Garwsh she's pretty." Goofy replied.

"Oh Sora! Is that your girlfriend?"

"No! She's my friend!"

"Aww Sora's got a girl friend! Sooner or later we're gonna have take care of the little Soras running around!" Donald and Goofy burst in laughter as well as Kairi.

"You think this is funny?" Sora asked.

"Yea." Kairi replied.

Everyone joked and talked until nightfall.

Donald and Goofy headed somewhere else as Sora and Kairi walked home. She showed Sora where he lives.

"Goodnight." He said. As Sora was going to give Kairi a hug, that blonde girl appeared instead of Kairi. He quickly stopped and went inside. Sora breathed loudly and thought,

_What's wrong with me? Who is that girl?_


End file.
